Love Love Love
by Kyu Kyunnie
Summary: 'Semuanya telah kembali seperti dulu Kibummie, jujur. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang aku takutkan. Disaat hati, mata dan fikiranku tertuju padamu. Sosoknya kembali datang dan menarik hatiku lagi.' KYUMIN-genderswitch. chap 4 update. RnR chinguu
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : KyuMin

Rate : Cukup T

Genre : Romance, agak Humor kayaknya

Warning : AU, Genderswitch, OC, OOC, Miss Typo

Disclaimer : Diri mereka milik mereka, kecuali kyu. Dia milik aku seorang *jedud (ditendang ELFSparkyu)

Okey ini fanfic kedua ku . aku lagi-lagi coba buat fanfic. Semoga yang ini lebih bagus ya dari 'Love Story'—Promosi :D

**Mulai**

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sungmin menghela nafas antara lelah dan bosan. "Dasar! Hae oppa memang kejaaaam!" gadis bernama Sungmin itu berkata diakhiri dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal.

"Awas saja nanti kalau aku sudah sampai rumah. Ku buang semua koleksi nemonya! Huhh."

**SUNGMIN POV**

Annyeonghaseo aku Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah yoeja yang paling tak beruntung karna memiliki oppa yang tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap adiknya! Huhhh..

Hyaaaa, kalian jangan berpikiran buruk dulu dengan kata 'bertanggung jawab'. Yang ku maksud dengan tanggung jawab adalah oppa ku-Lee Donghae- menelantarkanku sendirian disekolah kita tadi.

Biar kujelaskan secara detailnya. Jadi, aku adalah gadis berumur 15 tahun, aku bersekolah di Seoul High School (SHS). Ini adalah hari pertama aku menjadi anak SMA. Kalian tau lah, apa yang dilakukan para sunbae kepada hobaenya pada hari pertama menjadi murid baru. Yup! MOS..

**FLASHBACK**

Hari ini aku dan anak-anak angkatan ku yang lainnya disuruh baris dilapangan yang sangat terik. Yah berhubung bulan ini tengah memasuki musim panas, tidak heran kalau matahari menjadi seterik ini. Dan di barisan depan sana, ada ketua osis yang sedang berkata panjang-lebar. Ya tuhan, tidak kah dia mengerti? Para hobaenya hampir pingsan dibawah teriknnya matahari.

Saat aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat siapa sang ketua osis itu. Dan ternyata ketua osisnya adalah LEE DONGHAE! Oppaku sendiri!

Benar-benar memang si fishy itu!

Lalu ku alihkan pandanganku kearah namja yang berdiri dibelakang oppaku. OMO! Tampannya namja ituuu~. Coba lihat rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dengan sedikit ikal itu. Hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tirus, bibirnya tebal yang menyeringai. Eh apa? Menyeringai?

Dan ehh, dia menyeringai ke arahku! Aduh aku ketahuan sedang menatapnya tadi. Malunyaa!

Dengan segera aku menundukan kepalaku, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang mulai merona. Semoga dia sudah tidak menatapku.

Saat aku mencoba untuk tidak mendongak, sebuah tangan menarik tanganku menuju barisan depan di podium sana. Dan kalian tau siapa yang menarik tanganku? Kyaa dia adalah namja yang menyeringai kearahku tadi. Ehh? Dia mau apa menyeretku?

Oh tidak, saat ini kami telah menjadi pusat perhatian, menggantikan Hae oppa. Bahkan Hae oppa berhenti berbicara dan memperhatikan kami, menunggu apa yang terjadi pada adik tercantikya. Ini-sangatlah-memalukan.

Saat aku telah berdiri di depan dia mencium pipiku serta berbisik, "ini hukuman untuk nona manis yang terus memperhatikanku"

Dan.. BLUSHH, wajahku memerah seketika. Dasardasardasar! Setelah berkata seperti itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan ku yang terus dilempari deathglare oleh sunbae-sunbae disini. Kyaaaa~

.

.

Hari ini kami diberi tugas untuk mengumpulkan tanda tangan para osis, dan harus dikumpulkan 2 hari lagi. Baiklah karna oppaku adalah ketua osis aku dapat meminta bantuannya. Kekekekkk

Ketika bel pulang sekolah telah bordering, tapi aku tidak juga menemukannya. Aishh. Tadi pagi ia janji untuk pulamh bareng, tapi saat kutanya para osis. Mereka bilang bahwa hae oppa sudah pulang dari tadi. Memang dasar si fishy itu!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jadilah aku terdampar dijalanan menunggu angkutan umum untuk mengantarku menuju halte dekat rumahku. Kulihat jam pink yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam 5 sore. Yang artinya aku telah menunggu selama 30 menit sejak bel berdering tadi. Dan sekolah ini pun sudah sepi.

Andai saja aku tidak dengan bodohnya menitipkan ponsel pinkku pada si fishy itu, aku tidak perlu menunggu selama ini kan, sial!

.

.

Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah angkotpun berhenti di depanku. Saat aku naik, mataku membelalak lebar mendapati namja yang duduk di depanku adalah ...

TBC

Aneh ya? Maaf ya. aku masih baru sih, semoga aja di fanfic yang selanjutnya nambah bagus okey, tinggalkan jejak ya. cukup review yeorobun :*

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Love Love**

**By** : Kyu Kyunnie –Twitter: FebyGaem_22

**Pairing** : KyuMin, member Super Junior

**Rate** : Cukup T

**Genre** : Romance, agak Humor kayaknya

**Warning **: AU, Genderswitch, OC, OOC, Miss Typo, Abal dan segala macam kenistaan lainnya

**Disclaimer** : Diri mereka milik mereka, kecuali Kyu. Dia murni, asli punyaku *KYAAA (dibakar ELFSparkyu)

RnR dong yang baik

**Cuplikan chapter 1**

Andai saja aku tidak dengan bodohnya menitipkan ponsel pinkku pada si fishy itu, aku tidak perlu menunggu selama ini kan, sial!

Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah angkotpun berhenti di depanku. Saat aku naik, mataku membelalak lebar mendapati namja yang duduk di depanku adalah ...

**Chapter 2**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Annyeong yeppo hobae (apa ini maksutnya -_-)"

Kyaaaaaaaa, kalian tau siapa yang bilang aku yeppo barusan? Dia adalah... Namja yang mencium pipiku tadi saat di sekolah. Arghh, cukup Lee Sungmin jangan mengingat kejadian ituu!

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja?"Oh My god, suaranya kenapa bisa menjadi semerdu itu ditelingaku? aishh, Ku geleng-gelegkan kepalaku untuk menghapus fikiran bodoh tentang namja yang duduk di hadapanku ini. Oke, namja ini sedikit banyak membuatku nerveos, huh.

"T-ti tidak kok." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika ia menatap ku.

Lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya "Naneun Cho Kyuhyun Imnida, nugu?"

"Lee Sungmin Imnida, aku anak kelas 10." Aku berkata diakhiri senyum di bibirku.

"Jadi kau hobae ku ya? hmm." Ia mengganguk dua kali lalu melanjutkan-"Kalau begitu panggil aku Kyu Oppa."

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Kyu Oppa." Setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun pun menyeringai melihat hobae didepannya merona.

"Hmm...Oppa, kenapa kau pulang naik angkot?" Sungmin si yoeja manis itu memberanikan membuka percakapan di antara mereka yang tadi cukup hening.

Lalu Kyuhyun terkekeh medengar pertanyaan Sungmin "Hahaha, memangnya tidak boleh namja tampan sepertiku naik angkot? Hm?"

'Oh god! Kenapa jantungku menjadi seperti ini saat melihat kekehannya? Tapi apa tadi katanya? Namja tampan, haha ternyata dia sangat percaya diri ya' ucap Sungmin di dalam hati, ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka, lalu saat angkot yang mereka tumpangi melewati belokan yang cukup tajam. Sungmin pun tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga badannya jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depannya.

'Hmm, vanilla.' ucap Kyuhyun di dalam hati, ketika ia mencium aroma tubuh Sungmin.

Segera saja Sungmin menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Kali ini wajahnya sukses memerah, tak kalah memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Kiri bang." Ucap Sungmin ketika halte dekat rumahnya telah terlihat. Beruntung bagi Sungmin untuk tidak lebih lama berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Juui Sungminnie." Ucapan hati-hati Kyuhyun hanya dibalas sekali anggukan oleh Sungmin. Lalu ia segera berlari meninggalkan angkot yang tadi dia naiki bersama Kyuhyun. Andai Kyuhyun tau bahwa jantung Sungmin hampir saja lompat ketika ia berada di dekatnya.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang."

"Yak! Minniemiin kau itu dari mana saja hah? Kenapa baru pulang? " Lee Donghae berkata sambil mengeritkan alisnya.

Donghae dan Sungmin memang hanya tinggal berdua di seoul sejak Donghae kelas 1 SMA dan Sungmin kelas 3 SMP. Sedangkan eomma dan appa mereka tinggal di amerika untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka.

"Aishhh...Sebenarnya kau itu babbo atau apa sih? Jelas-jelas aku tadi harus menunggu angkutan umum untuk pulang! Bukan kah tadi pagi oppa berjanji untuk pulang bersama? Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan ku dan pulang duluaaaaaaaan? Dasar Hae oppa babo." Sungmin berkata lalu diakhiri dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal dan pipinya yang digembungkan lucu.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa nyengir tak bersalah.

"Mianhae Minnie chagi, tadi aku lupa. Tapi palingan kau diantar pulang oleh Kyuhyun kan?" ucap Donghae, lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sungmin. Mencoba menggoda adik perempuannya itu.

"Aigooo, Minniemin sudah besar ya, sekarang sudah punya namjachingu. Namjachingu-nya wakil ketua osis lagi." Donghae makin menggoda Sungmin saat dilihatnya pipi Sungmin mulai merona.

"Aku tak punya namjachingu tauuuu!" Sungmin mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lihat Minniemin, pipi mu merona! Hahaha." Donghae tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang geli, mentertawakan kepolosan adiknya itu. Pletak !

Dan itu sukses untuk membuat Sungmin melayangkan jitakan mautnya. Tapi Donghae malah makin keras tertawa, membuat Sungmin makin memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

Lalu tiba-tiba raut wajah Donghae terlihat serius "Minniemin, kuperingatkan padamu ya. kadang-kadang seorang namja bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan membuatku menangis dalam sekejap. Kenyataan tak selalu menyenangkan." Lalu Donghae megacak-acak pelan rambut Sungmin dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Tapi sebelum Donghae memegang pintu kamar, Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi terngiang di kepalanya. "Apa yang oppa maksut?" Sungmin berkata sambil menyernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, "Kau akan tau. Yasudah cepat ganti bajumu lalu makan malam. Di dapur ada bokkumbap. Tadi aku membelinya sepulang sekolah."

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera ke kamarnya. Walau berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya.

TBC

Mianhae ya, tiba-tiba ide macet gitu aja. Hehe *ketawa polos :D .Pendek ya? mian lagi deh, abisnya idenya mempet. Yasudahlah

Bales review :

-**eLizxie Aire**

Hahaha, ini lanjutannya

Gomawo atas reviewnya

-**kangkyumi**

*nepok jidat. Waaah, makasih ya chingu udah ngasitau kesalahanku dan saran nya. Hhehe, maaf ya di chapter sebelumnya ada typo. Gomawoyoo chinguu

Makasih juga udah bilang-bukan bilang sih sebenernya, tapi ngetik-alur ceritaku menarik. Hehehe, yupp! Emang si Kyu yang diliat Sungminnie. Sekalilagi gomawo chingu :D

Gomawo atas reviewnya

-**JiYoo861015**

Hehe, Kyu emang evil, tapi evil yang paling tampan :D. Kalo aku sih bayangin aku yang jadi Sungminnie, kwkw. Nge-Fly abis pastinya. Mianhae ya chingu aku gak janji bisa update kilat. Tugas sekolah lagi numpuk, mana lagi aku ada masalah gt sm temen sekelas *curcol* gomawo atas reviewnya

Dan buat Rahmi L dan ulfaaahae, nih nihh. Udah aku lanjutin. Gimana? Bagus gaaa? *enggaaa* Kwkwkwk. Maaf kalo jelek dan pendek banget.

Okeyy, see you at next chapter :*

RnR yang baik


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Love Love**

**By** : Kyu Kyunnie –Twitter: FebyGaem_22

**Pairing** : KyuMin, member Super Junior

**Rate** : Cukup T

**Genre** : Romance, agak Humor kayaknya

**Summary** : "Nan molayo Henry-ah, aku tak mengerti akan perasaan ku padanya. Kalau kau di posisiku, ottokhe? Tetap mencintai Yoejachingumu, tapi kau yang akan merasakan perihnya. Atau kau memilih untuk membagi rasamu untuk yoeja di masa lalumu?"

Henry membelalakan matanya, kaget karna mengetahui sesuatu. "J-Jadi, yoeja yang sering kau bicarakan padaku itu adalah...

**Warning **: AU, Genderswitch (walau genderswitch, gak semua uke jadi yoeja yaa), OC, OOC, Miss Typo, Abal dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya

**Disclaimer** : Diri mereka milik mereka, kecuali Kyu. itu suami pertamaku. Juga yang terakhir :* (oke para SparKYU, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Seakan kalian ingi memakanku tauu! :p. Apasih feeeb -_-

Review dong yang baik, aku butuh saran kalian

**Cuplikan chapter 2**

**Author POV**

Donghae hanya tersenyum, "Kau akan tau. Yasudah cepat ganti bajumu lalu makan malam. Di dapur ada bokkumbap. Tadi aku membelinya sepulang sekolah."

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera ke kamarnya. Walau berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya.

'Apa yang dibicarakan Hae oppa tadi menyangkut Kyuhyun ya?' yoeja imut bergigi kelinci itu bergumam kecil.

Yah Lee Sungmin, kau tidak tau bahwa kenyataan menyakitkan telah menantimu.

Chapter 3

Setelah Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya,ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dibelakangnya. ia tersenyum miris. "Mianhae na dongsaeng. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Aku tau kau mempunyai rasa pada Kyuhyun. Hahhh...Semua ini pasti akan sulit untukmu Minnie." Donghae bergumam kecil.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Pagi ini aku berangkat sekolah sendiri, biasanya aku berangkat bersama Hae oppa. Tapi dia sudah pergi duluan. Dari memo yang dia tempelkan di kulkas sih, katanya dia ada urusan OSIS yang harus diselesaikan pagi ini juga. Entahlah, aku tidak perduli dengan urusannya.

Saat tiba di sekolah, entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar? Dari tadi kok sepertinya para yoeja sunbae memperhatikanku ya?

"Kasihan ya Kibum, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun merenggang karna hobae itu. Padalah hubungan mereka sebentar lagi satu tahun. Ckckck"

Sedikit banyak dapat kudengar pembicaraan para yoeja sunbae itu saat aku lewat di depan mereka. Apa yang salah denganku sih? Mengapa mereka bergosip sambil memperhatikanku?

Memangnya aku yang menyebabkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan siapa tadi? Kimbum? Keybum? -Arghh, entah siapa namanya itu- merenggang?

Aku ini kan—eits,tunggu dulu. Siapa katanya tadi? Kyuhyun? KYUHYUH? Namja itu? Memangnya namja itu sudah punya yoejachingu? Yaaah, kok dia sudah punya sihhh! Aku-nya bagaimana?

Aishhhhh! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Sungmin paboyaa! Kutepuk saja kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran bodoh itu.

Ehhh, Kenapa dadaku menjadi sesesak ini? Rasanya seperti ada duri tajam yang menusuk bagian ini, dadaku.

Ah! Aku ingat cerita Hae oppa. Kalau seorang yoeja merasa sesak dibagian dada ketika mengetahui seorang namja yang dekat dengannya mengecewakannya atau mempunyai yoejachingu itu tandanya...yoeja itu mencintai namja tersebut.

Tunggu! Ini tidak benar, masa' aku mencintainya sih? Yang benar saja! aku bahkan belum mengenalnya. Aishh , kugelengkan kepala untuk menghapus pikiran tantang namja itu.

**Dibagian Kyuhyun**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Aku baru tau kalau Cho Kyuhyun si wakil ketua OSIS yang tampan ini berubah menjadi neppeun namja! Ckckc."

"Aku tak seperti itu Mochii! Kau itu cepat sekali mengambil kesimpulan."

Dan namja yan dipanggil 'Mochi' atau Henry tadi hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Semua orang bisa salah paham Kyu! Kau menciumnya di depan umun lhooo! Dan saat di angkot itu, kalau saja Donghae ada disana saat itu. Aku tak bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Kau harus konsisten Kyu, aku tak mau Kibum terluka. Aku sudah menyerahkannya padamu lho! Awas saja kalau kau mengecewakannya."Henry melanjutkan omongannya.

"Nan molayo Henry, aku tak mengerti akan perasaan ku padanya. Kalau kau di posisiku bagaimana? Tetap mencintai Yoejachingumu, tapi kau yang akan merasakan perihnya. Atau kau memilih untuk membagi rasamu untuk yoeja di masa lalumu?"

Henry membelalakan matanya, kaget karna mengetahui sesuatu. "J-Jadi, yoeja yang sering kau bicarakan padaku itu adalah...Sungmin?"

**.**

**.**

**Back to Sungmin **

**Author POV**

Saat ini Sungmin tengah membaca bukunya di depan kelasnya. X-II, karna ini masih cukup pagi. Jadi banyak anak-anak yang belum datang.

'Plokk'

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sungmin. Yoeja kelinci dengan rambut coklat mencapai punggung itu pun menengokkan kepalanya, mencari sosok yang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau sendirian saja Minnieminn~" sosok namja manis dengan pipi tirus tersebut tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Membuat matanya terlihat makin sipit.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Wookkieeeee. Kau kok ada disini?" alis Sungmin mengerut melihat sahabat dekatnya saat di Junior High School berada didepannya.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak bertaeriak di dekat telingaku? Kau mau membuatku tuli seketika apaa?" protes sosok yang dipanggil Wookkie tadi.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh tidak jelas "Hehe, abisnya aku kaget kau ada disini. Karna katamu kan kau akan melanjutkan SMA ke Jepang."

"Tidak jadi. Kalau aku pindah ke Jepang, aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Minniemin-ku dong." Namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sungmin.

"Ish, Wookkie geniit." Sungmin memukul bahu Ryeowook pelan.

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan ringan. Sampai tiba-tiba Ryeowook berbicara dengan tampang serius.

"Minnie, kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun si namja wakil ketua OSIS itu?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Berfikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak kok. Kenapa?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, lalu bergumam pelan "Baguslah, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan-mu Minnie." Dalam hati namja itu tersenyum.

"Eh kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tak dengar." Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ryeowook.

"Ti-tidak, sudah ya. Aku mau ke kelas dulu, annyeong Minniemiii~n." Ryeowook pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku akan apa yang di dengarnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Sungmin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Jelas, cukup jelas karna tempat yang mereka duduki sedang sepi.

Yah sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Tapi dua sosok namja tampan juga ada disana, berdiri mematung mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyu-" belum sempat si namja bermata sipit itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namja yang di panggil 'Kyu' itu sudah melengos pergi. Hmm, bisa ditebak bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja tersebut.

'Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?' Kyuhyun si namja tadi meremas baju bagian dadanya.

Namja satu lagi yang bermata sipit bernama Herny hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tau bagimana perasaan Kyuhyun—sahabatnya.

"Dasar Evil babo! Tidak bisa mengambil keputusan, Plin-plan. Dihadapkan dua gadis manis malah bingung, ckckck."

Hey Henry Lau, permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi sahabatmu tak semudah yang kau fikirkan. Ini masalah perasaan.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan pulang menuju gerbang depan Seoul High School (SHS). Karna aku sedang ada tugas piket, maka Hae oppa meninggalkanku pulang duluan. Ckck, dasar oppa yang tidak berperi-ke dongsaengan!

Tin Tii~n.

Ishh! Berisik sekali siiiih. Ngapain sih mengklakson segala? Toh sekolah sudah lenggang begini. Huhh!

"Butuh tumpangan Sungminnie?" kau tau itu siapa? KYAAAAA~

Itu Kyuhyun oppa. Hihihi, eh kok aku jadi senang plus berdebar gini yaa? Aishh. Kutepuk saja kepalaku untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan aneh dari fikiranku.

Hehe, saat ini Kyu oppa berada di atas motor besarnya. Lalu ia menaikkan helmnya dan tersenyum manis kepadaku! OMOOO, tampannyaaaaaa~.

"Kajja, aku antar kau pulang." Kyu oppa langsung memakaikan helm yang di pakainya tadi kepadaku saat aku sudah duduk di jok belakangnya.

"Lho, terus oppa bagaimana?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, ia malah terkekeh. "Aku tak apa." Lalu ia mencubit pipiku dan, ohh~ pipiku memeraaaah. Jangan sampai dia lihat. Segera saja kutundukan kepalaku yang masih terlindung helm.

"Sudahkan? Pegangan yang erat Sungminnie." Dan tanpa aba-aba Kyu oppa langsung menancap gas dimotor besarnya ini. Dengan reflek aku memeluk pinggangnya. Hihi, kami seperti namja dan yoeja yang sedang kencan yaa?

Hmm, punggungnya hangat. Lalu ku senderkan kepalaku pada punggungnya.

**AUTHOR POV**

Dan Sungmin pun tertidur di punggung Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat namja itu. Hmm.. apakah kalian tidak tau? bahwa kelas 12-Expensive juga baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Dan ada sesosok yoeja yang menatap nanar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kalian tau siapa?...

.

.

TBC

Ehm, ini udah panjang belum? Maaaf kalo ini masih pendek. Gomen . Kayaknya chapter ini ancur banget yaa? hikss. Alurnya anehh, tp karna kelamaan ga update... jadi terpaksa. Mianhaeee~ Gomeenn~

Makasih lhooo buat yang udah nge review fanfic ini. Meski aku tau ini jauh dari kata bagus hehe. Hmm, dan karna senin nanti author mau UAS jadi...kayaknya Fanfic ini bakal lama update nya. Hehe

**Bales Review**—maaf ya aku gak bisa bales satu satu yang log in. Hehe

**Ulfahaeteuki** : Wo ya dooong \m/ kwkwk. Mianh baru dibales. Nihhh udah panjang belooooom? *ganyante

Gomawo udah review :D

**NYONYA HYUKJAE 3** : Iyahh... Mianhae~. Entar aku buat ketemunya di kuburan deh -_-. kwkw

Gomawo udah review =)

**minnieGalz** : hhe, iya. Gomawo :D

Gomawo udah review :D

**TeukkieJae **: Freak? Okelah. Dan makasih ya udah mau baca

Gomawo udah review =)

**Cho tika hyun c** : Beda? Maksudnya? Hehe.

Gomawo udah review :D

**Kangkyumi** : Hmm, iya chingu tentunya menyangkut Kyunnie dong. Yah seperti yang di atas laah *nyengir, nunjuk fanfic diatas

Gomawo udah review =)

**Yenni Gaemgyu** : maksud Hae oppa? Aku juga gak tau chingu 'plaak' *ditabok. Hehe, enggak Hae oppa bukan mau ngalangin mereka. Dia tuh sebenernya cuman mau yang terbaik buat sang dongsaeng *Ciyeehhh. Jadi... yaaahh~ seperti itulah. (gajelas ya? yaudah lupain aja. Kwkw) Kyuhyunnya gak playboy koooook~. Dia cuman bingung memilih antara yoejachingunya sama yoeja di masa lalunya yang sama-sama ngambil hati dia *Ciyehhh. Ini udah next (apasih feb -_-)

Gomawo udah review :D

**Jeng Kyura** : hehe, bayanginnya Sungminnie oppa itu gadis manis, masih polos soal cinta-cintaan. Rambutnya lurus sepunggung warna coklat, poninya nyamping ke kanan, mata bibir hidung semuanya sama kyk Sungminnie aslinya. Cmn bibirnya agak merah lagi XD.

Yang Hae oppa omongin? Ituuu, maksutnya ituu *nunjuk-nunjuk fanfic bagian atas. Ini udah lanjuthh~

Gomawo udah review =)

**JiYoo861015** : ehm, chingu... selfconfidence itu apa? *sok-sok an aegyo,ditendang Sungmin.

Kan sesama manusia harus saling menyapa chinguu, kwkw. Lucu yaa? Asik asik. Humornya gak 100% gagal, hehe. Ini sudah panjang belum sih? Ini aku ngetiknya sampe 6 page. Cukup belum?

Okeee. Aku juga males, ga ngurus deh haha #akuygtanya :D. Ini udah muncul chap selanjutnya =) gomawo~

Gomawo udah review :D

**Joon** : kekeke~ Kyu emang tampan lahir batin *?* kwkw. Ini sudah dilanjutkaa~n. Gomawo yah baru, baru baca dan review. Hehehe =)

Gomawo udah review =)

**(No Name)** :

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa :*

Review dong


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Love Love**

**By** : Kyu Kyunnie –Twitter: FebyGaem_22

**Pairing** : KyuMin, member Super Junior

**Rate** : Cukup T

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : 'Semuanya telah kembali seperti dulu Kibummie, jujur. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang aku takutkan. Disaat hati, mata dan fikiranku tertuju padamu. Sosoknya kembali datang dan menarik hatiku lagi.'

**Warning **: AU, Genderswitch (walau genderswitch, gak semua uke jadi yoeja yaa), OC, OOC, Miss Typo, Abal dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya

**Disclaimer** : Diri mereka milik mereka sendiri, kecuali Ky-mphh *dibekep -_-

RnR ya ;)

**Cuplikan Chap 3**

**AUTHOR POV**

Dan Sungmin pun tertidur di punggung Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat namja itu. Hmm.. apakah kalian tidak tau? bahwa kelas XII-Expensive juga baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Dan ada sesosok yoeja yang menatap nanar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yoeja tersebut berdiri mematung di depan pintu gerbang SHS (Seoul High School) dengan mata sendu. Dengan perlahan angin meniupkan helaian rambut yoeja manis itu. Rapuh, satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan yoeja tersebut, Kim Kibum.

"Kau melupakan ku Kyu?" yoeja itu berkata dengan lirih.

Hmm, yah apa kau tau Kim Kibum? Ini baru permulaan masalah pelik yang akan terjadi di antara kalian.

**Chapter 4**

Saat di perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum. Tak pernah terbayang bisa sedekat ini dengan yoeja-**nya**, yoeja masa lalunya. Dan tanpa disadarinya tangan sebelah kiri Kyuhyun melepas stang motor besarnya dan menangkupkan pada tangan ramping Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Hey Kyu, tidakkah kau fikirkan bagaimana perasaan seseorang yoeja jika mengetahui namjachingunya berpelukan dengan yoeja lain di depan matanya? Hmm, Aku rasa itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

.

.

"Sungminnie, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Kyuhyun berkata lembut kepada yoeja yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. Namun tak ada respon yang keluar dari bibir plum Sungmin. Mungkin yoeja itu terlalu asik dengan alam mimpinya. Atau mungkin, karna sandaran di kepalanya yang membuatnya enggan untuk bangun, yaitu punggung hangat milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke belakang, agar dapat melihat wajah Sungmin secara jelas. Dengan perlahan dibukanya helm yang menutupi kepala yoeja itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya Sungmin ketika ia sedang tertidur, begitu tenang. Kyuhyun menatap lekat bagian-bagian wajah Sungmin. Mulai dari kedua matanya yang masih tertutup, hidung mancungnya, kedua pipi chubby yang agak memerah karna kedinginan, terakhir pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada bibir plum merah Sungmin.

"Sepertinya bibirmu manis Minnie." Kyuhyun bergumam kecil agar tak membangunkan Sungmin-**nya**, lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik. Membuat evil smirk.

Dan dangan kesadaran penuh Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin. Hendak mempertipis jarak diantara mereka.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin lalu sedikit menariknya, Kyuhyun membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya secara seduktif. Untunglah saat ini Sungmin sedang tertidur lelap.

Lalu Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit lagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir plum yang merah dan pasti manis itu. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin membuka matanya.

Dengan polos Sungmin mengusap-usap matanya. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Apa yang sedang oppa lakukan? Uh, jangan dekat-dekat oppa bau!"

'GUBRAKKK'

Dan perkataan Sungmin barusan sukses menghancurkan momen romantis yang terjadi diantara mereka. Ehm, bukan mereka lebih tepatnya. Namun hanya Kyuhyun, karnakan Sungmin sedang tertidur tadi. Dan ucapan yang dilontarkan yoeja kelinci itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terjengkang dari motor yang tadi ia duduki.

Poor Kyuhyun.

.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan dibawah sana?" Sungmin si Yoeja kelinci itu berkata dengan lugu. Ckck, mungkin karna ia baru bangun tidur, dan nyawa yang terkumpul belum sepenuhnya. Karna itu Sungmin jadi agak-agak babo.

Lalu Kyuhyun segera bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya.'Jatuh terjengkang'.

Dalam sekejap Sungmin telah turun dari motor Kyuhyun, yoeja manis itu lalu menguap kecil.

"Hehe, gomawoyo oppa telah mengantarku sampai rumah. Eh tapi, kok oppa tau rumahku sih?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

Kyuhyun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ehm, aku ini kan dekat juga dengan Lee Donghae, oppa-mu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap pantatnya yang habis mencium tanah dibawahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk sekali "Oh iya, yasudah gomawo ya oppa. Aku masuk dulu, Juui oppa." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat akan menutup gerbang rumahnya, dan hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari namja yang mengantarnya pulang tadi.

Lalu Kyuhyun memakai helm yang tadi dipakai Sungmin, ketika namja tampan itu akan menyalakan motornya, sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Drrt...Drrt

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celana abu-abu ku. Hmm, kurasa itu ponselku.

**1 message unread**

Lalu kusentuh tombol open pada ponsel touchscreen-ku.

**From : Kibum**

**15-12-2011**

**19.30**

Kyu, bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Aku tunggu kau di cafe depan taman dekat alun-alun, tempat kita biasa bertemu.

.

Ada apa dengan Kibum? Tidak biasanya dia ingin bertemu malam-malam begini. Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya. Hmm, tapi cafe itu letaknya agak jauh dari rumah Sungmin. Yasudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera kesana.

.

**To : Kibum**

Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku.

.

Lalu aku nyalakan motorku dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin. Aku tak mau membuat Kibum menunggu terlalu lama, maka segera ku percepat laju motorku.

.

.

**Author POV**

Saat ini Kibum tengah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat dimana ia biasa bertemu dengan namjachingunya-Cho Kyuhyun-, liefde cafe.

Liefde cafe adalah cafe yang bernuansa sederhana, dengan kursi kayu. Juga meja kayu coklat keemasan dengan sedikit ukiran pada bagian atasnya. Sedangkan lantainya, dipasang keramik dengan corak-corak seperti kayu. Dan terdapat sebuah lampu yang menggantung di bagian tengah cafe ini. Dindingnya pun hanyalah berupa kaca-kaca besar.

Liefde cafe, diambil dari bahasa belanda yang berarti cafe cinta. Cafe ini diberi nama cafe cinta karna sebagian besar pengunjung yang datang kesini adalah pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang jatuh cinta. Maka sang pemilik memberi nama cafe ini 'Liefde Cafe'.

Namun sepertinya kali ini nama cafe tersebut tidak berlaku pada Kibum. Karna, pada kenyataannya saat ini dia tidak datang bersama Kyuhyun—namjachingunya.

.

Kibum mengambil tempat agak pojok, agar lebih leluasa melihat jalanan yang terdapat di depan cafe ini.

Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun, Kibum memperhatikan jalan yang sudah mulai sepi, sama seperti hatinya yang mulai merasa sepi.

10 menit

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda munculnya namja yang diharapkan Kibum. Yoeja dengan senyum manis ini hanya menghela nafas pelan.

25 menit

Hot chocolate yang tadi dipesan Kibum telah mendingin, padahal minuman itu belum sedikit pun disentuh oleh pemiliknya.

Yoeja itu hanya menatap kosong pada jalan yang berada di depan cafe itu. Namja yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga muncul.

"Kyu kau dimana? Kenapa kau belum datang juga?" Yoeja dengan pipi chubby itu mengguman pelan, ia tidaklah terbiasa menunggu.

Dan pada menit berikutnya lonceng kecil di depan pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan seseorang telah masuk ke cafe ini. Namja tersebut menenggokan kepalanya, mencari sosok yang tadi mengajaknya bertemu di tempat ini.

Setelah ditemukannya yoeja yang dicari, segera di datanginya yoeja yang sedang menatap jalan dengan mata kosong.

Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di depan yoeja yang masih belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kibummie, gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kibum membuat yoeja itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Gwaenchana kyu, mianhae tadi aku melamun, dan tidak menyadari kedatanganmu." Yoeja itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil "Mian aku terlambat, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Ehm, belum kok. Aku juga baru datang." Hmm, sepertinya yoeja ini pandai beralibi ya.

"Aku haus, aku minta punyamu ya." dan tanpa persetujuan dari Kibum, kyuhyun mengenggak sedikit hot chocolate yang teronggok di atas meja.

Kibum hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Hatinya mencelos ketika ia mengetahui sesuatu. Kyuhyun belum mengganti seragamnya, dan itu berarti namja yang duduk di depannya ini belum pulang sejak sekolah usai. 'Aku harap kau pergi dengan temanmu Kyu, bukan mengantar pulang seorang yoeja yang tadi bersamamu dan...memelukmu' batin Kibum.

"Ini dingin, kau sudah lama berada disini ya? mianhae chagi. Tadi aku habis mengantar temanku pulang. Dan rumahnya agak sedikit jauh dari sini."

Kibum hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyuman tipis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hatinya mencelos, 'Ternyata kau memang mengantar yoeja itu pulang Kyu' batin Kibum.

"Ehm, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Hm?"

Kibum tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, hening beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Kibum berucap-

"Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi ya Kyu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoejachingu-nya Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Kibummie?" namja itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Matamu seakan berkata bahwa hatimu tak lagi untukku.. Aku merasa kau kini berubah..."

Kyuhyun tersentak akan ucapan Kibum. Matanya menatap lekat mata Kibum, lalu ia menghambuskan nafas pelan.

"Bukan aku yang berubah, tapi keadaan. Semuanya berubah chagi. Aku, kau dan mungkin... perasaan kita."

Yeoja bernama Kim Kibum itu tersentak, merasa sesuatu yang janggal dalam ucapan namjachingunya.

'Semuanya telah kembali seperti dulu Kibummie, jujur. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang aku takutkan. Disaat hati, mata dan fikiranku tertuju padamu. Sosoknya kembali datang dan menarik hatiku lagi.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Merasa keadaan diantara mereka semakin canggung, kyuhyun pun mengganti topic pembicaraan mereka dengan obrolan-orolan ringan.

Apakah kau tau Cho Kyuhyun? Kim Kibum bukanlah seorang yoeja babo yang tak mengerti maksudmu.

Ia mengerti. Semuanya.. kecuali perasannmu.

'Apakah aku salah, jika aku terlalu mencintaimu Kyu?' batin yoeja itu.

.

.

**TBC**

Huaaaaahhhhhhh! Fanfic apa iniii? Kok aku rasa semakin bertambah chapter, ceritanya makin acak-acakan ya? =( hiksss

**Kyuhyun** : "Sebenernya gue tuh karakternya gimana sih thor? Playboy atau cowo dewasa? Ish... gue mah gangerti sama fanfic lo!"

**Author** : "L *nunjuk Kyu* W *nunjuk diri sendiri* END *tangan bikin garis di udara*"

**Kyuhyun** : "Emang kita kenal? Iyooohh. Ogah" -_-

Dan author pun pundung. Hahahahahahahahah. Yah aku tau itu gak lucu, yaudah lupai aja lupain.

**Bales Review :D**

**uthyRyeosomnia : **Ini sudah aku lanjutkan ;)

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

**JiYoo861015 : **Iyahh, aku bikin kibum jadi orang ketiga biar Kyu pusing mau pilih siapa. Sungminnie, Kibummie, atau Hyunmi(Author) ? kwkwk.

Aku munculin Kibum biar konfliknya tambah kerasa aja chingu. Kan kalo hubungan KyuMin adem ayem aja, jadinya gak seru *alah ini aja gaseru -_-* hhehe

Kayaknya aku gak bakal munculin Siwon deh. Soalnya kalo bikin cerita castnya Siwon oppa, kurang dapet feelnya. Hmm, liat nanti gimana dehh *senyum polos*

Ini ini ini chapter 4nya udah aku publish ;)

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

**Lee Yoon Hee : **Huwaaahhh, gomawo chingu udah bilang ceritaku seru ;D yupp, kau benar, Hehe. Mianhae ya, aku gak janji update kilat. Palingan seminggu sekali, ini aja telat seminggu dr jadwalnya. Gomen chinguuu~ gomawoo yaa

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

**Minyu : **Ini sudah lanjutt :D

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

**Yenni Gaemgyu : **Itu itu yoeja yang aku maksud *nunjuk fanfic bagian atas. Bukan gangguin kok chingu, cuman manas-manasin (-_-)' hehe.

Yah liat nanti ajadeh, aku maunya Ryeowook oppa naksir Sungminnie ;p *digampar.

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

**Ulfaaahae : **KYU GAK PLAYBOYYY! Ngerusuh aja ininihh. Ul review yang bagusan dikit gitu kek, inimah review cmn seiprit -_-. Kwkw

Gomawo untuk reviewnya :P

**cha : **Haha, jangan dong chingu. Kasiaaaan kibumnya. Kan Henry itu temennya Kyu, eh sahabat sih lebih tepatnya. Kwkw, mau ditambah siapa lagi nih chingu? Zhoumi? Kkeke. Cukup Ryeowook oppa aja deh, kebanyakan entar ribet. Mianhae ya chinguu~

Tapi makasih ya untuk sarannya~~. Mianhae ya chingu, aku gak bisa update asap *nasip pelajar.

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

**miss simple : **Mianhaeee, aku gak bisa update asap. Hehe, iya gpp. Kamu udh baca aja aku udh seneng kok ^^. Aku juga masih bingung Kyu mau pilih siapa *lhoo? Hehe.

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

**kyuminnie12 : **Hehe, bikin penasaran ya? baca terus dong chingu, muahwahwa *digatak

ini udah update chingu~

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

**keyesungjong : **Cap, amiiitt~ henry, yang sabar yaa :'( muahwahwahwaa *evil laugh

cap, kan udah ada tulisannya 'Cast : Kyumin dan member Super Junior' ngapain Kibum SHINee ikutaan? -_- muaheheehe

apakali capungg ;

**Yes I know, you is capung \m/**

Gomawo untuk reviewnya :P

**haNa13130295** : Hehe, makasih :D. Kok maaf? Aku malah seneng kok kalo ada reader yang review jg. Review kalian malah bikin aku semangat nulis, hehehe.

Nih udah lanjut.

Gomawo untuk reviewnya ;)

See you in next chapter :*

Review dong ^^


End file.
